Kidnapping of the Heart
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Steve has been feeling like something is wrong but he can't figure it out. It isn't till he get a call from Grace that he knows why his he felt something was wrong. Can Steve save Danny before it's too late or will Steve get himself into trouble. (pre slash)


**An: This idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now alone with a few other mini stories. Please remember that these are all my own mistakes .**

 **Kidnapping of the heart**

 **Steve walked into the office and found Chin and Kono at the computer. He then looked over to Danny's office and it was still dark he should have been here, he himself had a meeting with the Governor. Steve walked into his office to start on his paper work he was minding his own business when Kono walked in.**

" **Hey boss man we have a lead on a cold case and Chin and I were going to go check it out." Kono said**

" **Ok. Hey have you too seen or heard from Danny this morning?" Steve asked**

 **As Chin appeared in the door way.**

" **Nope not since we left the two of you at the bar last night." Chin said**

" **Yeah he dropped me off last night and I told him that I would take my truck cause of the meeting with Denning. I didn't see his car so I called him and it went straight to voice mail." Steve said**

" **Knowing Danny he over slept. Give him another hour then go looking for him." Kono said**

" **We'll be back." Chin said as the two cousin's left the building Steve was left alone to his own thoughts. Steve tried everything to keep Danny off his mind and the reason why he wasn't here yet. He had this overwhelming feeling of something being very wrong. He knew that Chin and Kono was ok they had just left and he had talked to Mary this morning and she and Joanie were ok. His mind kept drifting back to Danny hoping like hell everything was ok with him and or Grace. But if something was wrong with Grace Danny would have called him to tell him. He got up and walked over to the coffee machine and started to make some coffee knowing that when Danno got in he would need it. Just as he poured himself a cup he heard his phone ring. Walking into his office he saw his cell ringing with Grace's pic he quickly picked it up.**

" **Hey Grace what's wrong kiddo?" Steve asked as he heard the little girl sob.**

" **Uncle Steve please I need you, Danno is in trouble." Grace said**

" **What do you mean?" Steve asked**

" **Danno didn't call me this morning, then I was in gym when I saw the light on my phone lit up, I looked it was a text from Danno, but Danno was tied to a chair." Grace cried.**

" **Ok sweetie I am on my way." Steve said as he started to take the steps two at a time. Jumping into his truck he took off toward Grace's school, knowing that she needed him. As he arrived at the school he pulled up to the front and ran in to the school running into the teacher. She took one look at him and knew exactly why he was there and who for. She guided him to the principal's office. There was Grace in her mother's arms Grace heard the door and saw Steve. She left her mother's arms and ran to him. Steve bent down to her level and opened his arms as Grace throw her arms around Steve as she let her tears fall.**

" **Commander how did you know to come here?" Rachel asked as Steve stood up holding Grace in his arms as she refused to let go.**

" **I called him. If anyone can find Danno it's Uncle Steve." Grace said as Steve smiled at the trust that the little girl has in him.**

" **Here is her phone." Rachel said as she handed it to Steve. Looking at the picture of Danny tied to the chair still in last night's clothes. He could see the swelling to the right eye starting to turn black and blue. Steve started to feel very pissed looking at his partner so helpless.**

" **Uncle Steve are you ok? You look very mad?" Grace asked as she held on to him tighter.**

" **Aw Gracie I am ok, just very mad that Danno is missing. But I will bring him home I promise." Steve said**

" **I know you will." Grace said as she leaned forward and whispered something to Steve that made him smile.**

" **That I do Grace, and you too." Steve said as he put the girl down.**

" **Yes I knew it." Grace said as Steve bent down to her level.**

" **This stays between us till after this whole thing is over ok?" Steve said as Grace nods.**

" **Commander are you sure you should be making these kinds of promises?" Mrs. Hart asked**

" **You don't understand Danny and Grace think of Steve as Ohana. And Steve does everything in his power to makes sure his Ohana is safe." Rachel Said as Steve smiled hugging Grace and Rachel bye.**

 **Steve walked out of the school and to his truck all the while dialing a number. Climbing into the truck and starting it up heading back to the office.**

" **Hey brah what's up?" Chin asked**

" **Where are you two at?" Steve asked**

" **Why what's up?" Chin asked**

" **We have a case meet me back at the office." Steve said as he hung up. Just as he pulled into the parking lot his phone lit up with a pi of Danny and Grace, he quickly picked it up.**

" **Danno are you ok?" Steve asked**

" **No but he will be if you do as I ask." He said**

" **What do you want?" Steve asked**

" **What I want is you alone at 4231 Middaugh St. you have two hours and come alone." He said**

" **Let me talk to Danny I need to know my partner is ok." Steve said as there was silence.**

" **Steven I am fine. Look after Grace." Danny said. Steve dropped his phone on the computer table. He jumped into his truck and headed home. He knew that there was only one way to go and get Danny and that the team wouldn't find him. He walked into the house and grabbed his keys to his dad's car as he set off for the address he was given. The long drive gave him time to think about what Grace asked him. After an hour of driving Steve pulled up to this abandon house and there was Danny's Camaro. Getting out he was soon found himself at gun point.**

" **Stop right there this is as far as you go. You can see that Detective Williams is alive. We shall be on our way when we are far enough we'll text your team to let them know where he is. Now move." He said holding a gun to Steve's head, Steve looked around the house to make sure Danny was going to be ok. When he didn't see any danger he turned to leave catching Danny's eyes. Steve walked away from that house leaving his heart right there with Danny.**

" **You could have easily have taken me at home why involve Danny." Steve asked**

" **Easy if I risked coming to your house I could have gotten hurt or killed. This was way better I knew that you would do anything for your partner." He said**

" **Just leave him out of this he's a father." Steve said**

" **Yeah well he must really trust you with his daughter telling you to take care of Grace. Too bad he'll never get the chance to tell you how he truly feels." He said as they pulled on to the highway. Steve watched as this guy texted someone and then tossed the phone out of the window.**

 **Danny watched as the man stopped Steve at the door. He saw the look in Steve's eyes to let him know that he was going to be ok. Danny sat in the chair with his hands and feet tied hoping on a miracle. Since last night he has tried to sleep when he was alone but it never happened. Danny worried all night wondering who was going to notice he was missing, having all night to think about everything that crossed his mind, it was positive that Steve and Grace consumed most of his thoughts. He wondered how his sweet daughter felt not getting her morning call, then his thoughts went to Steve and how he wished that he stayed at his house like Steve had asked. But over the past few months he tried not to spend too much time at his house. He and Steve have always had such a great chemistry from the get go. Something had changed over the years they were like brothers, but the last two months Danny has had more romantic felling toward his partner. He didn't know what to do with them afraid that Steve wouldn't return them and be rejected. There was so many things for him to think about, from work, family, but most importantly Grace. Danny was about to nod off when he heard a car pull up and all he could do is sit there and wait to see who came through the door. The door flew open and there he saw Chin, Lou and Kono all decked out in their gear. Kono walked over to Danny while the other two cleared the house she untied him.**

" **Danny what happened?" Kono asked as Chin and Lou appeared.**

" **Last night after you all left I took Steve home and dropped him off. As I pulled into my parking lot a man got into the car and held me at gun point and made me bring him here. The ass hole took my phone and demanded Steve to meet him here in an hour alone and I would be unharmed." Danny said**

" **He knew that something was wrong, he asked us to meet him at the office. When we got there we found his and Grace's phone on the computer table." Chin said**

" **So I called Rachel and well it seems the asshole sent a pic of you tied and gag to Grace from your phone. Then Grace called Steve." Lou said**

" **Oh now he's dead for involving my daughter. Come on they left an hour ago." Danny said**

" **We will, but first we have to get you checked out." Kono said**

" **But we need to find Steve." Danny yelled.**

" **Brah we will. But first we take care of you and you call Grace and let her know you are ok. Steve promised her you would be safe." Chin said as Danny went over and got checked out by the paramedics. Danny knew that they were all right that he needed to be checked over.**

" **Detective Williams you are fine, just keep up on the fluids." She said as they let Danny go, he walked over to his team and opened his trunk to get his gear.**

" **Here Danny call Grace she's at Rachel's." Kono said as Danny took the phone and realized it was Steve's phone. Looking at the home screen he was shocked to see a pic of himself and Grace.**

" **Danny I don't know if I am over stepping my bound here but as you and Steve's friend, but that should tell you just how much he cares for you and Grace." Chin said as Danny smiled.**

" **I know he does and it's very mutual as well." Danny said**

" **Then tell him when we get him back." Chin said**

" **I will." Danny said as he dialed Rachel's number.**

" **Commander have you found Daniel?" Rachel asked**

" **It's me I am fine. Where is Grace?" Danny asked as he heard movement and then some sobs.**

" **Danno you're ok. I love you Danno." Grace cried**

" **I love you too Monkey. You ok?" Danny asked**

" **I am now that Uncle Steve rescued you, where is he I want to thank him." Grace said**

" **Um, he's not here Monkey, these bad people who took me really wanted him. So he traded himself up so I could be there for you." Danny said as Grace started to cry.**

" **Danno you have to find him, he loves us." Grace cried through her tears.**

" **I know Monkey I am going to do everything to get him back. And I will tell him everything ok?" Danny asked**

" **Ok Danno, go get the bad guys." Grace said as they hung up.**

" **Danny we have a location on your phone and it's at Makai Pier." Kono said**

" **It's about an hour away." Chin said**

" **Ok go I'll follow." Danny said getting into his Camaro and following them down the road. Just as they were about to turn onto the main road he saw something on his front floor. Pulling off the road he reached down and grabbed it seeing it was a piece of paper. He saw Steve's handwriting as the ringing of Steve's phone echoed throughout the car.**

 _ **Dear Danno,**_

 _ **I just needed to tell you something that I was too chicken to tell you in person. Now I promise if we both get out of this I want to tell you every day I love you more than a friend. Plus, I never thanked you for the watch I love it.**_

 _ **Steve**_

 **Danny sat there reading the note when he heard a knock at the window he looked to see Chin, Kono and Lou. Folding the note up and placed it in his vest pocket.**

" **Hey sorry I forgot about this note Steve gave me last night, you guys go ahead I have a hunch I need to go back to the office." Danny said**

" **Ok Brah call if you need us or find anything." Chin said**

" **Same here if you guys find anything." Danny said as he turned his car back toward the office and try to figure out what Steve meant about the watch. Then it hit Danny that Steve bragged about his watch having a tracking chip in it. After about twenty minutes Danny walked into the office and headed straight to Steve's Desk. Sitting down in his chair he opened his laptop and looked for something, anything then he saw the icon. He clicked on it and waited on it to bring up the page.**

" **How the hell is that possible?" Danny asked as the dot moved further and further out over the water. Danny pulled up a map of the islands that made up Hawaii and he noticed that the dot was heading to Molokai Island, the ringing of the phone brought him out of his trance.**

" **Detective Williams." Danny said**

" **Where is Steve?" She asked**

" **Cath, Steve's been kidnapped." Danny said**

" **What?" What happened?" Cath asked**

" **We all went out last night everyone left and I dropped him off at home. When I got to my place someone held me at gunpoint and made me drive him to an abounding house and there he used me to get to Steve. As long as he came alone I would be unharmed." Danny said as he stopped realizing he had to find Steve not talk to Cath.**

" **Wow using you to get to him clever. If you need any help let me know. And Danny, Steve is a great guy, you are so lucky." Cath said as she quickly hung up. Danny smiled and dialed Chin to let him know what he found.**

" **Hey Brah we got nothing." Chin said**

" **Is there an airstrip or a helipad around?" Danny asked**

" **Yeah there is why?" Chin asked as Danny looked at the computer again.**

" **I know where he is heading. The note he left me mentioned his new watch it has a tracking device embedded in it." Danny said**

" **Well where is he then?" Chin said**

" **He's headed to the island of Molokai, another few minutes and they'll be landing." Danny said**

" **Ok I'll call the Molokai Pd and let them know." Chin said**

" **Good and I know where to get a helicopter, meet me at Kemako's." Danny said**

" **One problem Steve was the only one who knows how to fly one." Kono chimed in.**

" **Not anymore he's been teaching me and just last week I got my licenses." Danny said as he hung up. Danny knew that these lessons would come in handy someday, he was glad that he passed his test and got his license. Pulling up to the Shrimp truck there Danny found Rachel and Grace eating lunch.**

" **Danno. What are you doing here?" Grace asked as she throw herself into his arms. Danny held her tightly as he was glad that she was ok.**

" **Came to talk to the big man over there." Danny said as he held his daughter.**

" **Have you found Uncle Steve yet?" Grace asked as Danny carried her back to the table and her mother.**

" **Yes I know where he is. Right now I need his help. I promise monkey I'll bring him home safe." Danny said**

" **And you promise to tell him everything?" Grace asked**

" **Yes Monkey I will. I have to go I love you." Danny said as he hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead.**

" **Daniel, please be careful and bring the Commander home." Rachel said as Danny nodded and headed off to talk to Kemakoa.**

" **Hey Danny what can I do for you?" He asked**

" **I need to borrow your chopper?" Danny said**

" **For what?" He asked**

" **Police business, to rescue Steve. Now please can I?" Danny asked as he was thrown a set of keys.**

" **Bring it back in one piece." He said as Danny raced to his car and headed over to the helipad where the others were waiting. Pulling his care next to Kono's he got out and grabbed his gear and put it on. They all got into the chopper and Danny got things started and then they were up in the air.**

" **Danny you are pretty good at this." Kono said**

" **Told you Steve's been teaching me." Danny said as he gave the chopper all it had. They were approaching the island when Chin's phone rang.**

" **Hello." Chin said as the noise of the chopper was blocking Danny from hearing the conversation. "Ok that was Chief Kelly, he said a chopper landed two hours ago in an abandon field. The only accuses road leads to an old horse farm, we have an escort waiting for us."**

" **Ok we'll be landing in about 15 minutes." Danny said as he pushed on toward their destination. They were soon over land and Danny was checking to make sure that everything was going good to land. Once they were touched down and everything was off and secure they all exited the chopper.**

" **Hello welcome, let's get moving we have a twenty-minute drive." He said**

" **Well let's move." Lou said as they all headed to the Suv's.**

" **So who are we rescuing?" He asked**

" **My partner Commander McGarrett." Danny said**

" **We have heard a lot about you all here were glad to help in any way we can." He said as they traveled north to a jungle area. Danny hoped whoever these people are who took Steve were ready for a fight.**

 **Steve was tied to a chair for about an hour when a women walked in and stuck him with a needle. The longer he sat there he started to feel the effects of the drug running through him. The door opened and in walked a man he's never seen before.**

" **Well, Commander I am glad to see that you are awake and ready to talk. So I am going to start by asking you a few questions." He said**

" **Sorry I don't like questions." Steve said**

" **Well that is tough. I want to know where is WoFat?" He asked**

" **Oh that's an easy one I am proud to answer, He's dead." Steve said**

" **Nope wrong answer." He said as he reached out and punched Steve.**

" **I'm telling you the truth. I killed a few weeks ago. He kidnapped me and I broke free and we fought and I killed him." Steve said**

" **Really, how did you do that?" he asked**

" **Like this." Steve said as he jumped up and punched his capture in the face. The guy stumbled backwards as Steve grabbed the knife and cut the ties to his legs.**

" **Stop right there or I shoot your ass." He said as Steve looked to see the gun aimed at him.**

" **Now tell me the truth where is WoFat?" He asked again**

" **I told you his ass is dead. I shot him right between the eyes." Steve yelled as they heard a crash.**

" **Five O put the gun down." Danny yelled**

" **Not till I get what I came for." He said**

" **Danno will you tell this nutcase that I killed WoFat weeks ago." Steve yelled as Danny pulled out Steve's phone and pulled up the file and showed it to the guy.**

" **Here catch." Danny said tossing the phone to the guy.**

" **Told you that I killed him." Steve said as the guy looked at the phone and he looked on to see all the cops with their guns on him he dropped the phone and the gun. Chin and Lou rushed over to cuff the nut job as Kono went to the women and cuffed her. Danny walked over to Steve and pulled him into his arms hugging him tightly.**

" **That's from Grace. She's worried about you." Danny said**

" **Remind me to call her when we get home." Steve said as Kono came in.**

" **So boss are we handling this or let local Pd handle it?" Kono asked**

" **Let local Pd handle it. Danno is going to take me to the hospital. They drugged me and I don't know what with." Steve said as he started to sway. Danny caught him and guided him to the nearby stretcher and sat him down on it.**

" **We can have one of our choppers transport you three back." Chief Kelly said**

" **And I'll fly Steve and myself back first thing in the morning." Danny said as they loaded Steve into the ambulance.**

" **You have all night to tell him. Just wait till you know what he was drugged with." Chin said as Danny entered the ambulance as well.**

" **Commander McGarrett do you know what they gave you?" he asked**

" **No, just that they gave me a needle." Steve said as they took his vitals.**

" **Danno did I hear you correct that you are flying us home?" Steve asked**

" **Yeah I have Kemakoa chopper. So I am staying." Danny said**

" **What about Grace?" Steve asked**

" **She's good, wants me to catch the bad guy and bring you home. We'll call her after you are checked out." Danny said as they pulled up to the hospital and he was directed to the waiting room. Danny knew that he talked to Grace a few times and she was ok with but he needed to talk to his parents. Pulling out the phone and dialed his parents number.**

" **Hello Commander is everything ok with Danny and Grace." Mom asked**

" **Ma, it's me. My phone is broke and we are fine now." Danny said**

" **What do you mean now?" Ma asked as Danny knew that this would happen.**

" **I was kidnapped, but only to get to Steve. Once I was safe the team and I had to find and rescue Steve. Were both fine and right now he's getting checked out he was drugged." Danny said**

 **Well I am glad to hear that you two are ok. So can I ask you a question?" Ma asked**

" **Sure Ma go ahead and ask away." Danny said**

" **When are you going to tell Steve you have feeling for him?" Ma asked**

" **Soon, I promised Grace, Chin and myself. I will as soon as this drug is out of his system." Danny said**

" **Good. I love you and want you happy and I know that as much as you talk about him that there is something more." Ma said**

" **Yeah believe it or not he's the reason I don't hate Hawaii anymore. My feelings have gone from deep friendship to pure love. When Rachel left me I swore I'd never fall in love again or marry. But I could see all that and more with him." Danny said**

" **Well I am happy and so is your dad. Call and let us know how it goes." Ma said**

" **I will. I love you mom. Thank you for accepting this." Danny said**

" **I love you too. You are my baby." Ma said as the two hung up. Danny noticed the doctor walking towards him.**

" **You must be Detective Williams, I am Dr. Saalbach." He said**

" **So how is he?" Danny asked**

" **Well he was given a small dose of Sodium Pentothal. But it's out of his system already. There was a slight trace in his blood work. Due to his weight they didn't give him enough to get what they wanted." He said "I am really seeing no reason to keep him."**

" **Ok Doc can I see him?" Danny asked**

" **Yeah a nurse will be right out." He said as he left Danny knew that he has to find a Hotel for the night.**

" **Detective Williams you can go in now." She said as Danny followed her to Steve's room she pointed to the door and kept going as Danny knocked.**

" **Come in." Steve said as Danny took a deep breath and opened the door to find Steve dressed and ready to go.**

" **How are you feeling?" Danny asked**

" **Better now that I know that the drug is out of my system. How are you?" Steve asked**

" **Thanks to you I am good." Danny said as Steve got up and walked over to Danny.**

" **Danno I am so sorry that you got put in the middle of this." Steve said**

" **Me too. But hey what are partners for." Danny said**

" **I know but still if anything happened to you or Grace I could never forgive myself." Steve said**

" **Steve it's ok. I am ok, you ok, and everything will be ok. Now as soon as the Doc says we can go get dinner and then to the hotel." Danny said**

" **Sounds good that way we can talk. There is something that I need to tell you." Steve said**

" **Me too Babe." Danny said as the door opened and in walked the doctor.**

" **Ok Commander you are free to go. Detective just keep an eye on him. Go see your regular Doctor." He said**

" **Will do." Steve said as the two shook hands. Danny and Steve both walked out of the hospital to the car that the Chief of police lent them. Danny got into the driver's seat and Steve into the passenger seat.**

" **Now Babe we owe a girl a phone call." Danny said**

" **Can we talk first?" Steve asked as Danny knew they should but they both needed to let Grace know they were ok.**

" **It's getting late, let's call Grace to say good night." Danny said as Steve nodded yeah. Danny took Steve's phone and dialed Rachel's number.**

" **Hello Daniel is that you?" Rachel asked**

" **Yes Rachel, Steve and I are both right here. We called to tell Grace goodnight and we'll see her tomorrow is getting too late to fly home." Danny said**

" **Commander I am glad that you are safe. Thank you for not letting Grace down." Rachel said**

" **I could never let her down." Steve said**

" **Grace your Dad's on the phone." Rachel yelled.**

" **Danno is Uncle Steve ok? Did you find him?" Grace asked**

" **He sure did Gracie, I am fine and Danno is taking good care of me." Steve said**

" **Good. Danno did you keep your promise?" Grace asked**

" **Not yet Monkey, Uncle Steve needed to get checked out. Now that he's ok we wanted to call you and say goodnight. Then he and I have a lot to talk about." Danny said**

" **Gracie I promise you that I am ok. If it's ok with your, parents how about you come over and swim this weekend?" Steve asked**

" **That sounds like a great idea." Rachel said**

" **Good-night Danno, Uncle Steve I love you both." Grace said**

" **I love you too Gracie." Steve said**

" **Monkey, Danno love you always. Good-night." Danny said as he hung up the phone. He started the car and started on their way to the closest diner to eat.**

" **Danny thank you for everything you did to rescue me." Steve said as Danny knew it was now or never.**

" **Steven, when we first meant I hated you and this island with a passion. But you pushed your way into my life and made me your partner. Got my daughter calling you Uncle Steve, you were there when Rachel jerked me around. Then when I really needed you there you were and we became the best of friends. When the whole Rachel and baby thing I wanted it all so much. But I couldn't I now longer wanted that with Rachel, she was everything I had and lost. What I needed was someone who loved me and understood me the way I am. And that person is you." Danny said as he stopped to take a deep breath. Steve was happy to hear what Danny was saying.**

" **I'm not done. When I saw Chin arresting you for murder I almost lost everything. I knew that Rachel would be mad, but what I wanted m0re then anything was you safe and free. I may have at that moment gave up on having that family, but I wanted to build a new family with you. When we heard that Jenna betrayed us I again thought I lost you. I promised Grace that I would tell you everything, but then Joe and his lies got in the way. And I finally got the chance to tell you and you left and came home with your mom. That was the last thing you needed was me adding to the stress your mom was causing. Still promising Grace that I was going to tell you soon then Cath shows up and that went out the window. It hurt seeing you two together but you were happy so I left it go." Danny said as the waitress gave them the check and Danny pulled out his wallet as he paid. The two headed out to the car and Steve reached out and took Danny's hand. The unspoken truth between the two of them was all they needed.**

" **Danny I am sorry that you had to go through all of that. I have never had a real relationship with anyone. I first fell in love with you when you were hit with that Sryin gas. But then I found you with Rachel and Grace, I knew that that's what you wanted. When everything happened and they left and you stayed to clear me I was so mad at myself for you lost everything. And my heart broke when you told me that the baby wasn't yours. I wanted to tell you then but you were so hard to talk to about love. When you had that red dot on your chest and the bomb set to go off that was when I knew for sure that you were it for me. And it meant hurting Cath, but I had to." Steve said**

 **Danny was shocked to know that Steve felt the same way about him just as long as he loved Steve. They pulled up to the Hotel and both got out, Danny got into the trunk and grabbed a bag. Steve looked on at the way that Danny was prepared. Danny walked over to the main desk and started to talk to the lady who smiled. Steve watched on as the woman continued to flirt with Danny and Danny just brushed it off. The women kept talking to Danny as she checked him in and then made the mistake of touching his arm. Steve felt something snap in side of him as he took the steps over to the counter.**

" **Hey Danno is everything ok?" Steve asked as Danny turned to see the look in Steve's eyes.**

" **Yeah Babe everything is ok. Julie here was just about finished." Danny said as he signed the paperwork as Steve reached out for the key. Danny put his wallet away and reached out for Steve's hand. The two while holding hands made their way to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Danny hit the 15 button as the doors closed. Danny felt like he needed to let Steve know that he was so in love with him.**

" **Danno this last time that Wofat took me, I really thought that I would never see you again. I made a promise to myself that if I survived that I would tell you how I feel. Then yesterday when you all took me out for my birthday all I wanted was the courage to tell you that I loved you. But that didn't happen even when you dropped me off I wanted to reach over and kiss you. When I woke up I had this feeling that something was wrong. I had talked to Mary and she and Joanie were ok. Then seeing Chin and Kono knowing that they were ok as well. That meant it was you but and when you didn't answer then when Grace called me crying and up set my heart broke. When I reached the school and she saw me she flew into my arms and cried harder as I tried to hide my own tears. When I saw the pic I almost lost it I knew right then and there that I would do whatever I had to do to keep you both safe." Steve said as they reached their floor and walked down the hall to their room. Steve put the key into the lock and the door opened and there they saw the king size bed. They both entered and Danny had dropped the bag on the bed and turned to see Steve shutting the door.**

" **So you have loved me for almost three years, as I have loved you, we have wasted enough time. I want you and only you." Danny said**

" **As do I Danno I want to know what it's like to be part of a family, to have a family and I want that with you as well." Steve said as Danny was soon in Steve's space, Steve reached out and placed his hand on Danno's cheek. They both leaned in to each other as they shared their first kiss. Soon the two were wrapping their arms around one another. The two needed much needed air as they both pulled back.**

" **Steve that was amazing, everything that I have dreamed of I love you." Danny said**

" **Danno I love you two." Steve said as he let out a big yawn.**

" **Come on Babe go get a shower and we'll go to bed you look exhausted and I feel it." Danny said**

" **But I want to kiss you some more." Steve said as Danny planted another heated kiss to Steve's lips.**

" **We have plenty of time for that. Let's get to bed and in the morning we'll have breakfast and I'll fly us home." Danny said as Steve went to the shower and Danny pulled the bed down. Danny stripped and got his lounge pants on and walked to his side of the bed. Steve had just walked out and joined Danny in the big king size bed. The two meant in the middle of the bed as they shared a sweet kiss.**

" **Good night Danno, I love you." Steve said**

" **I love you too Babe." Danny said as he laid his head on Steve's chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny holding him close as they both drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be a fresh start for the two of them but till then they enjoyed this time together.**


End file.
